halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UNSC (Great War faction)
Wow Dude, this article is amazing! It's amazingly well done, extremely in depth, and it made me squeal when it showed base construction was C&C style. I really think this article could win for an article of the month (I'm biased) but there are some grammatical errors scattered about the article, but nothing major, mostly consisting of a missing letter here and there, the ones I noticed were along the lines of 'the' being spelled as 'he' and other examples. Even though this article isn't done, it's amazingly well done in my opinion. Keep up the good work. ~''Ez' rathel'' 01:49, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the message I really appreciate it! And thanks for pointing out some of the pages errors. I'm actually planning on reading through the entire article when everything's up once or twice to check for mistakes and improve how it reads, so in a couple of short weeks and it should be ready :) Did you see my other article? the one thats the main part of this project of mine. (Samdoo (talk) 08:05, November 21, 2013 (UTC)) ---- This is just so amazingly detailed, hell, I wish it would become real, I hope it WILL become real. I'd buy it the day it came out. I love games like this, although I'm biased with a severe hatred of population caps. :3 ~''Ez' rathel'' 11:39, December 05, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for replying enthusiastically - motivates :) Yeah, I do agree with you about population restrictions (if that what your referring to), but they're there for a reason: if there is too many AI or moving items on a map the game can play slow or it could crash - to much for the consul to process, so they're necessary :/ I've greatly increased the maximum amount of population and the numbers of factions there can be on a map to that of the original Halo Wars and thats not even including locals and wildlife, so the player shouldn't feel the weight of the restrictions. (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs)... 10:15, December 7, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah, the pop-cap on halo wars was RE-****ING-TARDED pardon my language, but seriously! You can't hit 100! That's not even a battalion!!! Hell, you'd be lucky to make a damn company with all the base-sites under your control! Pardon the french, halo wars cap size pissed me off. ^-^ So, what's the pop-cap on halo wars: The Great War, and is it affected by the number of bases? God that was an annoying feature. ~Ez' rathel'' 00:54, December 31, 2013 Well the number of bases could effect the amount of population the player is able to have, but seeing that most of the units are provided by the fleet it wouldn't be necessary, though units that are on the battlefield may need somewhere for shelter, so it doesn't seem unlikely that base-sites (or other structures) could allow extra population. And i'm not entirely sure what the max amount of population would be available, it would have to depend on a few things, like the size of a map, lets say a small sized map could have 40 population and a large could have like 100 pop. And I have to note that some factions would have to posses more population than others, which could vary from 20 to 100 pop, the Covenant would have the most, then the other major factions, than the larger minor faction and then the smallest ones. Also, just a note in the original Halo Wars there was a only one population upgrade and in TGW there is three. (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 03:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC)) Just further expansion on what I have just wrote; there are ten map sizes, lets say that Size 1 allows 10 pop, Size 2 allows 15 pop, Size 3 allows 20 pop, Size 4 allows 30 pop, Size 5 allows 40-50 pop, Size 6 allows 45-55 pop, Size 7 allows 50-60 pop, Size 8 also allows 55-65 pop, Size 9 also allows 55-65 pop, Size 10 allows 60-70 pop, and then there are the three population upgrades which will take it up to 100, though the Covenant Empire may be the only faction able to reach the 100 mark. Note: This is all per faction. Overall the max population would probably end up being around 80 - 100, but player could possibly change this if they wanted on their custom games in Forge mode. That just came strait from my head, but thanks for asking me the question, made me think a little bit more into this subject - improves the article. :) (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 04:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC))